Rest Stop
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth Fic: Crossover! Nexo Knights/Ninjago! Rift Wars!- Jumping through the rift to find their way home Danny and Zareth find their way into Knighton where Zareth gets hit by a spell to be split into his three personalities. Zane, Dareth, and Zareth! Meanwhile Inky, Cryptor, and Mindroid are trapped on the dark island and they come face to face with a new nindroid!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: Yes this is a cross over! If you don't haven't read the first ones read them! this has major major MAJOR spoilers in it._**

 ** _Cygnus' accent is old southern so it'll be a bit hard to read. So just bare with it. I won't not attempt to make him sound that way._**

* * *

 ** _Rest Stop_**

 ** _Part 1_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

An explosion sent Zareth and Danny flying and rolling to a stop in the mud. The rift closed right behind them. Zareth pulled his arms from around Danny. Zareths white jacket was all kinds of muddy. It still swallowed Danny hole. Zareth let his arms drop from around Danny. She slowly rolled off of him and groaned. Her head hurt like someone rang a bell right next to it, actually it sounded like that too.

"Hey babe you okay?" Zareth touched Dannys cheek, she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I'll be alright. Just…" She took a deep breath and slowly sat up with Zareths help. "Can someone answer that phone?" She mumbled resting her head on Zareths shoulder.

"Yeah my ears are ringing too." Zareth said, standing up. He looked down at Danny, then back up at the surrounding hills. "Dannygirl...I still don't think we're in Ninjago." He said Danny appeared at his side. She looked around at a huge castle off in the distance.

"Nope...its not." She said.

"Well wherever we are...its got a waterfall." He said walking toward the direction he could hear falling water.

Their was a wooded area not to far from where they had landed. Danny looked up at the waterfall. It wasn't very big, well compared to her height everything was big, but according to her sensors the water was clean. Zareth walked over and cupped his hands together putting his hands in and looked at it.

"Its clean." He said and looked up at Danny with a smile. He saw the far away look on Dannys face. He walked over to her taking her shoulders in his hands. "Babe?"

"Are we ever going to get home?" She asked. Zareth had no answer for her. So he pulled her in to hug her.

"We just gotta find a good portal." He said and pointed to the water. "In the meantime lets get a bath huh?" He pointed to the water pulling off his army green jacket, and black thermal under it. Danny next to him pulled off the jacket he had put on her to keep her warm.

"At least here isn't winter. This is nice." she said. Her shorts stayed on as she jumped into the water. Zareth jumped in next to her. The mud they had just got on them from rolling into this realm already began to wash off. Danny wasn't to good with swimming. So she doggy paddled over to the side and held on. Her hair sucking in as much energy as it could from the sun. The overcast weather from realm 17 seemed to really take a lot from her. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. She looked around seeing no one. Not even Zareth. She blinked and looked around.

"Zareth…?" she looked around again. She began to panic. "Zareth!"

With a large splash Zareth came up from the deep. A small goldfish in his palm. He made fishy lips at it and laughed before putting it back in the water.

"Danny...you okay. Look like you seen a ghost." He swam over to her.

"You weren't there and the…" She grabbed her head and gasped. Although when she gasped it was nothing but water.

' _You are to go to the 2 blue hotel, and kill this man.' The man in the picture had dark hair and dark eyes, and wore a suit. 'I want his briefcase.'_

 _Danny looked at the picture and nodded her head._

' _Affirmative sir.' She quietly said._

"Danny!" who was that voice? Who did it belong to? She felt heavy and she kept sinking into the clear blue water.

"Hang on!" That was someone she didn't know either…

 _She was in a hotel lobby. She wore a black dress. She walked into a bar and sat down._

' _Scotch.' She told the man. She sat down and waited. The man next to her was talking to the bartender Who put a scotch in front of her. The man turned and looked at her. He smiled._

" _Hey there baby." He had a robust sort of German accent. "Nice night yes?" He asked._

" _Are you Bryce Fynn?" Danny asked and the man smiled._

" _You know of me!" He looked at the man behind the counter. "I tell you I am famous." He said. Danny pointed at him and her finger shot a laser. It connected with his forehead. A small line of blood fell down his face. The look of shock and confusion were all that was left._

" _What the hell lady!" He reached for something under the counter. Danny shot him too. She stood up to leave._

Danny opened her eyes to see Zareth and a guy with brown hair. She jolted and rolled onto her side spitting up water.

"There ya go." That must have been the guy with brown hair talking, cause that didn't sound like Zareth. She felt someone rubbing her back. She felt someone pull her back panel off and she could feel the water rush out.

"Wh...What happened?" She whispered in between coughing fits.

"You tell me babe. You and I were trying to wash the mud off, and you just went under. I thought someone pulled you. Danny...Dannygirl?" Zareth called for her and shook her shoulder.

"That dress...it was the same one I was wearing when...you and I met." She shuddered and put her head back down on the ground.

"Here why don't you two come on in. We have a place where you two can rest. I'm Clay." Zareth reached down and picked up Danny.

"Zareth, this is my sister Danny."

"Sister...really? You two don't look a thing alike."

"Yeah get that a lot."

* * *

Inky woke up that morning entangled in the middle of Mindroid and Cryptor. It felt kind of nice and warm since the air their was kind of cold in the morning. She still felt a little weak from the days before. She suddenly wished she had left some leftovers instead of scarfing everything in sight last night. She put her head back down on Cryptors arm. She turned over and closing her eyes again. She suddenly felt weird. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. It took a second for Cryptor to feel a change in Inkys heart rate. She didn't want to move. Her eyes roamed back and forth within the kitchen. But she couldn't see anything. Their was a soft clatter near the stove. Like someone brushing up against something. She felt Cryptor sit up and look around as well. She felt Mindroids arms around her pull her back down.

"Who i…" Mindroid put her finger to his face plate. Once again...no lips. It was almost laughable.

"Whose there!?" Cryptor looked around and jumped back looking at the spot. Their was short nindroid standing in the place just beside where the sound had rang out.

"Cygnus!"

"You know him Uncle Cryptor?" Inky whispered. Cryptor looked a little amazed that she was standing there.

"He was part of my old team." Cryptor looked up at the nindroid. The nindroid looked around at Inky then at Cryptor.

"Names Cygnus youn' lady." He had a southern accent.

"Cygnus! What have I told you about that accent!" Cryptor barked. Cygnus laughed and turned around at look of mindroid.

"Hey thare!" He held his hand out to Inky. Mindroid pulled her behind him and took his hand instead. "Oh you d'ain't gotta be like that. I wad'ent gonna hurt her none."

"Cy..gnuts…" Inky had to cross her eyes to try to say the name. Her shoulders slumped and she shrugged. "Cy. I'm Inky." She smiled. She reached around Mindroid and took his hand. He smiled and shook her hand with both.

"Pleasure Ms. Inky."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Its going to be hard for me to get so many characters into one area so please just hang onto this Hodge podge nonsense lol._**

 ** _I'm not even going to keep asking for reviews anymore._**

* * *

 ** _Rest Stop_**

 ** _One shot?_**

 ** _Forgotten_**

"Shes a what!" the young blond bounced in place. His eyes huge looking over Dannys body frame. Zareth had her in his arms, and the apprehension was written all over his features. Dannys eyes fluttered open at the sudden loud noise. She coughed a little and turned to put her forehead against Zareths chest. She didn't feel to good after what happened.

"Here lets get her into a room. You can use mine. I hardly use it anyways." Clay said opening the door. The room was pretty bare save for a few pictures on his dresser of he and his friends. A weight set in the corner and an assortment of sword in a corner. Zareth put Danny down on the bed and pulled the blankets up.

"Hey there toots. You get some rest alright?" Zareth kissed her forehead and looked up at Clay. He took in the amount of armor on him.

"So where are we?" Zareth asked.

"You don't know where you are?" Clay asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well yeah. We're been walking all day. We had stopped to freshen up." Zareth lied.

"Oh your close to the capital. Knighton."

' Oh yeah thats an original name isn't it?' Zareth thought.

'Behave yourself Zareth. We are guests in this realm.' Zane told him.

"Oh wow, the capital." Zareth said.

"So we know she's a robot...what...are you?" Robin walked around Zareth and looked him over.

"I'm Zareth." He chuckled watching the teen walking around him.

"Really?"

"Look uh...by any chance do you have a kitchen on this thing?" Zareth asked. "We haven't eaten in a few days." He said Clay looked amazed at this information.

"You both eat!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah of course we do. What do you think we are? Heathens?" Zareth chuckled. Clay chuckled and looked around at Robin.

"Come on Robin." Robin looked a little down having watched Danny yawn. The surprise on his face, but he turned and walked out all the while looking like he really wanted to walk back and look over her again.

"I've never seen something so intricately made."

"If you liked that you should see our other brothers." Zareth said pointing at his titanium cheek. "Ones made entirely of this stuff. The other is bronze. Although he likes the quiet so you never see the bronze one outside of his lighthouse." Zareth blurted and walked into the kitchen. A guy dressed in yellow and silver armor looked down at him. "Whoa…" Zareth whispered.

"Hi." He said pulling something out of the oven. He put it onto the table. Their was already a whole lot on the table to begin with.

"Just how many people are in this moving castle?" Zareth whispered.

"Five knights, two trainees, and Merlock." Axl pointed to the screen above the door. A wizards face appeared.

"Ah...2.0." he said "And you must be that stranger I've been told about. I do hope your si…"

"Clay! Theirs an attack!" Ava's voice echoed through the speakers.

Danny moaned throwing her arm over her head and tossed to one side. She opened her eyes they were glowing bronze. She slowly stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Danny, you feelin any better?" Robin asked as he watched her walk by his room. She didn't stop though. She walked down the steps and passed the knights getting ready. Zareth had his back to her as he watched Clay put on his armor.

"Uh...is she supposed to be out of bed?" Robin pointed toward the bottom of the ramp. Zareth gasped seeing Danny walking slightly drunkily into the fray. Zareth turned and pulled on the armor offered to him by Clay. It was a training model, but he was sure it would be alright. He threw it over his shoulders and kept running after his sister.

"Danny!" Zareth ran after her grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Dannygirl whats g…" He saw her eyes. Zane gasped.

'Quick get her inside.' It was almost painful, but Zane remembered something.

A cackle rose up from where they stood. Zareth looked up just in time to feel electricity fluctuate through himself and then Danny. A loud pain filled yell echoed across the plain.

"Zareth!" Danny screamed missed with his own.

"Oh no!" Clays voice was the last thing they heard before unconsciousness spilled over their minds. Clay ran forward seeing not two people, but four. Zareth had split into three personalities. Danny herself looked strange, no longer the milky white color, but the tanned skin she had before she found out she was a nindroid.

(0)

Inky stood on the side of the large pool in the room. It was swaltering outside and she had gone into the pool room to see if they had a small kids side. It definitly didn't and it was an olympic sized swimming pool too.

"Aye...you gonna swim in dat?" Cygnus asked. Inky was about to say she couldn't swim, but he pushed her in. "I cleans it out maself. Go swim." He said Inky felt the water rush over her. Water filled her lungs as she screamed. She heard someone else jump in after her. She felt arms around her. She could see Cygnus being chewed out by Cryptor on the side of the pool. So that would mean.

"Uncle Min…?" She looked up to see Mindroid treading water with her arms around his shoulders. He whistled and beeped at her. She softly smiled putting her arms around him. "My hero." She whispered

Mindroid pulled her away from him holding her at arms. Length. He motioned to around the pool. Inky gasped and shook her head.

"N...No!" She yelled. Mindroid pointed to himself and then her as it saying 'I've got you don't worry' He pointed down. Inky slowly looked down at his feet. She saw that he was gently kicking them. She followed suit. He motioned for her to look at his hands as he placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked up at him and slowly let go of him. She went under for a second. But she bobbed backup and started to tread water. Although she was breathing faster.

"Look…" She looked up at Cryptor who stopped scolding Cygnus. "Lookit I'm doing it. " She giggled and looked at Mindroid who motioned for her to follow him. She started to doggy paddle toward him. He always had his hand out for her just in case she got to tired.

By the time the day was done Inky had learned how to swim. Mindroid had made dinner and Inky had plowed through it once again. Swimming was hungry work. She looked up as Cryptor motioned to the shower room. Inky nodded her head taking the towel and scrubs Mindroid had fashioned into clothing for her. He went back into the kitchen to clean it up. Inky heard Cryptor talking in a low voice to Cygnus who sat on the countertop. He wasn't angry with him. Actually it was almost kind. She stood where she was as she watched through a crack in the door. Cryptor cupped Cygnuses face in his hands. To Inkys complete astonishment Cryptor pulled Cygnus into a full embrace. Running his fingers through the young nindroids head.

"Its good to see you son. But please keep yourself secret from Inky. She doesn't need to know." Inky gasped and slowly walked off toward the showers. Her heart hurt, as if someones scrapped it over granite.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Rest Stop:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Magic is a thing?_**

"Well of course magic is a thing my boy? Isn't it a thing in your world too? Your friend there know how to use ice, and the other can meld things together to create something brand new." The orange being standing before them said. Zareth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah but what about Danny huh? She's...well…"

"She's human yes." The wizard said looking down at the young girl laying on a gurney in the middle of the room. "Because of this we've had to put a breather on her. I was not aware she didn't breath like humans did."

"Most nindroids breath slowly. She'll have to eat regularly too." Zane said running his fingers through his sisters hair. It was normal hair, it felt so strange on her.

"What about this one?" A knight clad in silver asked. Dareth was still unconscious as well. He lay not to far away from Danny. "He snores."

"Oh he'll be fine Lance just leave him there." Merlock said.

"I wasn't aware robots on your world could marry." Robin said pecking at a digipad.

"Apparently their world has heightened technology that has advanced far beyond our mortal comprehension." Ava said not looking up from what she was doing. He looked up at Ava who turned to look at them.

"Some of our tech is pretty advanced but the majority of it not so much. Nindroid science is relatively new to the world although myself and my sister here has been around for over fifty years. Our parents kept us hidden...even from each other until about three years ago."

Dareth sat up straight and looked around.

"What in the…" He looked around at Zane and then saw Zareth. "Oh...potstickers…" he looked down spotting Danny. He stood up and wobbled sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?" He looked up at Zane who seemed forever planted to his spot next to Danny. Danny moaned and her head turned to the noise.

"I think she hears ya buddy." Zareth said.

"What happened?" Dareth asked his head on his head.

"We were hit by a magic spell." Zareth said.

"A spell? Do I look like a child?"

"Yes we are aware that it sounds incredibly ridiculous." Zane said. Dareth noticed the reason why Zane hadn't moved from his spot. His hand rested on the back of her neck.

"Danny?"

"I'm afraid the spell made her human. Merlock said the spell should wear off soon."

"But...the…" He looked up at Zane. "She'll be alright?"

"She was just burning to hot for a human body so I'm slowly cooling her down. Nothing to be worried about." Zane said looking down to see Dannys head roll a little. Her eyes locked onto Dareths. She smiled up at him or at least trying to with a tube in ones mouth. Dareth walked forward cupping her face in his hands.

"Your okay. Just keep resting. We're right here." The now human Danny didn't seem to want to argue. She closed her eyes again and leaned into his touch.

"Didn't even see me…" Zareth said.

"Of course not. Common knowledge is to see both of us and automatically assume that you aren't here." Zane said sitting cross legged next to Danny.

"Besides...if she seen all three of us out and about like this...she might have freaked out." Dareth said sitting on the other side.

"So riddle me this?" The knight in silver named Lance said. "If you are her brother, and your her husband...how does that work when your put together?" He asked. A valid question. Zareth shrugged.

"She calls me her brother." Zareth said.

* * *

Morning came to soon in Inkys opinion. She rolled over, Mindroid still slept and so did Cygnus. But Cryptor was someplace else. She wasn't to sure where. The best thing to do was go look. Upon leaving the kitchen she could smell something burning. She followed her nose and picked up a fire extinguisher on the way by. She saw the shower room door open and steam bellowing out. She slowly looked inside.

"Uncle Cryptor?" She looked in and saw him sitting on the floor his. His shirt carelessly pushed off to the side with a box of olive oil. He lay on his chest panting. Steam began to bellow from his back panels and he got up running water over himself. Coughing up olive oil and something else that looked black.

"Are you alright?" Inky asked horrified by what she just saw.

"Just...l...lubing myself up a bit." He said letting the water run down him again before taking another swig of the olive oil.

"D...Don't!" Inky exclaimed grabbing the bottle from him.

"Hey its s...snot nice to snatch." Cryptor stammered as more steam came out of his body. He took the hose and ran it down his throat letting his body leak it out.

"You going to be alright?" She asked as he pulled the hose out.

"Oh yeah...do this all the time at home." He admitted to her.

"So...um…" She swallowed and set the olive oil bottle down near him so he could use it. "I saw you and Cygnus last night." Cryptors face went from almost a smile, to horror, then anger.

"How dare you eavesdrop on us!" He yelled. Inky jumped not really expecting that. She just stayed quiet and messed with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Uncle Cryptor, I didn't mean to honest." Inky said.

"Don't you ever tell anyone what you seen, what you heard!" Inky cringed recoiling away from him.

"I'm sorry Uncle C…"

"I'm not your damned Uncle!" Cryptor yelled throwing the olive oil bottle. Inky was crying now, she turned and ran out of the room. It happened so fast, Cryptor himself didn't realize what he was saying till it was out of his mouth. The anger on his face melted into horror.

"Oh...Inky...what have I done?"

Mindroid heard the yelling and immediately walked out of the kitchen followed closely by Cygnus who stood there watching a horrified Inky run passed them. Tears running down her face. She took one look at them, skirting around them and ran out of the compound. Not to long she ended up stopping and sitting down on a rock. Just behind her was something with glowing purple eyes.

"Inky!" She turned to see Cryptor. She gasped looking down at him. When he got closer she cringed almost expected to be hit by him again. Her arm still smarted from the olive bottle.

"I'm sorry…" Inky whispered she couldn't get any higher then a whisper without her voice cracking.

"No I'm sorry...please forgive me. I'm so afraid someones going to harm him, and I can't have children so I left him here to live where he can be unafraid of people trying to kill him. If i kept him in ninjago...he w…" Inky cried out as something bit into her flesh. "Inky!?" He climbed up just in time to see a snake slither away. She looked at the glowing black ooze coming from the fang holes in her arm.

"Cry…" Her vision dulled and she fell forward into Cryptors arms.

"Inky?" He shook her. He scanned her, her heartbeat was slowly losing strength. She was dying.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Rest Stop:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Dreams or memories_**

Their as fire everywhere, the whole place smells of burnt tires, and blood. Their were people running everywhere. When one came into view she would stab them, or shoot them. Their was a large pile around her. No one got passed her. She couldn't figure out why she was kiling these people, but that doesn't matter. As long as it made mother happy it would be alright.

It had been a long time since people had run by her. The sun was coming up over the small mud and grass buildings. She began to walk back toward the town square. It was a lovely place this village. It was a shame she had to kill everyone.

Their was a sound of something near the fountain. She turned to look at a large bin for trash. She threw the top off and pointed her gun inside. Their were two children being hugged to her by their mother. Her gun began to charge.

'No what are you doing...stop.' Danny thought. 'Thats children in there!' It was like Danny was forced to watch herself pull these crimes.

The laser fired. But she never seen the deaths. She jerked awake. She was on her chest on top of Dareth. Zane was on her other side and Zareth on her other side. The tube that had been in her mouth earlier wasn't there anymore and she was breathing evenly. Zanes hand was on her neck still, but the coldness was gone. He probably fell asleep keeping her cool. She slowly sat up pushing passed the arms and legs keeping her there. Dareth just let off a little grunt and a groan as her light weight went missing from his chest.

She placed a blanket onto her shoulders and she went out into the hallways. She wasn't to sure where she was going. The placed was quiet and she guessed it was night time. She wasn't to sure what any of these rooms were. She looked inside the command center. Ava was asleep lightly sleeping on the console. A small blue blanket placed onto her shoulders. Merlock even looked to be asleep. She walked a bit further into the command center their was a small staircase that led up. She walked up them and out onto the top of the Fortrex. She smiled seeing the lights of the capital city from up this high looked so brilliant to her. That and the breeze was wonderful. She climbed up onto the side of the fortrex and sat down swinging her legs.

"Couldn't sleep?" Danny gasped. She looked around seeing Clay. She touched her head and shook it. She should have known he was there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh its alright, I should have known you were there." She said and looked around at the lights. "Kind of reminds me of home. Just...shorter." She said to Clay.

"You miss it?" Clay asked. Danny thought about that for a second and then shook her head.

"No...not really. Just the people. I have an adopted daughter and I don't even know if she's alright. The people that would have taken care of her live in a huge flying ship. She can't get to them. I know she's streetwise but I...well she's...on her own."

"Can't you go home?" Clay asked. Danny shook her head.

"I don't even know the first thing about going home much less where it is. We're just kind of jumping through rifts trying to find it. Maybe your Merlock friend c…"

"Uncle...he's my uncle." Clay said. Danny looked almost like she were about to question it. Then she just shook her head and looked back at the city. "So how does it feel to be human?" Clay asked. Danny turned almost to fast for Clay to see.

"I'm...I'm hu…" She looked down at her arm and gasped. "I'm human!" She screamed.

Zane jumped up and looked around for Danny who he heard scream. Dareth and Zareth were still sleeping like babies. It was up to Zane then. He ran toward the scream. Running down the hallway and up through the hatch in the command center. Zane looked on at his sister. She had tears running down her face.

"Zane...I'm human? Ho...How?" she ran over to him and hugged him. He bent down and pulled her to him.

"You are human yes, but not for much longer I'm told. Just don't stress yourself out alright? I will stay by your side till you are back to normal. I promise." Clay looked on at the nindroid. The one who swears he has no emotions. His eyes grew wide and he laughed as Dannys stomach growled loudly.

"Well it would seem your hungry. So shall I show you to the kitchen?" Clay said motioning to follow him.

"What are you doing up?" Zane asked.

"I hardly sleep."

"Yeah and I don't know where he gets the energy from." Ava said having been woke up by Dannys yells. She stood up holding the blanket out for Clay. "Thanks."

"You fall asleep here all the time." Clay said "You should get some sleep." Ava just waved over her shoulder at him. Clay just chuckled. He looked around at Zane who had Danny in his arms. Her legs were hurting her. Having regular bones and cartilage were something she wasn't used to. Once inside the kitchen Zane placed Danny down in a chair. She put her head on her hand and watched him. It wasn't much just something for her to munch on until breakfast. So a few potstickers it was and a bit of rice. She took a bite of the potstickers and gasped and looked up at Zane.

"I think my tastebuds are dead…" She looked at the potstickers and then up at Zane. "I don't like potstickers…" She whispered.

"Don't like Potstickers!" Dareth yelled from the doorway almost in shock.

* * *

Cryptor ran into the building crying Inky. He lay her down on the table and ran into the freezer pulling out a hand full of ice and grabbed a towel. He handed the towel to Mindroid who put it under Inkys arm. The ice was placed into the towel and it was closed off.

"Sah...what happened?" Cygnus asked having just came back in from bathing.

"Bitten by a snake!" Cryptor said scanning her again. Inkys heart beat was so slow.

"Yeah okay this what we gonna do." He walked over pulling the ice from around her arm and latched his lips over the wound. He began to suck out the poison through the tubing in his body. His back began to steam. He honestly began to sound like a steam train.

"Whats he doing general?" Mindroid asked not seeing anyone do this.

"Looks like he's...filtering out the poison."

Inky gasped feeling her blood being pulled through the wound. It felt uncomfortable at first almost painful, but after a few moments she almost looked like she were falling asleep. Cryptor chuckled as he saw his sons eyes too begin to close on their own. He knew his son worked at a cooler temperature then him. His son had a tendancy to fall asleep easily if warmed up.

"General her heart rate is normaling." Mindroid scanning her. "Her blood pressure is good. You may stop now Cygnus." Cygnus however beeped a few times to tell them he was still tasting the venom. Inkys head tossed a little. The suction was getting less and less. Finally Cygnus unlatched and sat up. His teeth and tongue were black. Inkys eyes fluttered and closed. Cygnus picked Inky up and put her down on the blankets they had been using as a bed. He looked like he were about to fall asleep where he stood. He lay her down and curled up behind her. Mindroid looked up at cryptor with a chuckle.

"What would we have done without him?" Cryptor asked. Mindroid shrugged his shoulders and went to cook lunch. He turned to point at his general beeping a few times to ask just what was he doing to scare Inky so bad.

"Seasoning. She saw me...what?! I had to. Being in that salt water I'm beginning to rust up." Cryptor threw a cup at Mindroid and it bounced off the stove with a light tink noise.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: The first part is a dream so hang in there. Also the dream is a prelude to what will happen in book 3. That one will answer just who and what Zareth really is._**

* * *

 ** _Rest Stop:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Heart and Soul_**

 _It was freezing out, snow fell from the tree tops into the hot springs below him. Glass didn't mind though. It looked lovely. He couldn't feel the cold until he climbed out. Which he wasn't planning on doing for a bit. It felt to good to get out. His muscles ached after a day of working. He had taken up a job close by. Although it was hard work, he didn't mind doing it every so often._

 _A twig snapped and he looked up to see a woman round the corner. She gasped and put her hand on the robe she had around herself. Obviously the woman that owned the area. Or at least married to the person who did._

" _Please don't be afraid. I'm just taking a soak is all. No harm done." He said. The woman looked almost relieved._

" _I thought you were a man that was trying to get me." She said. Glass chuckled and shook his head._

" _Oh no not me I promise." For once it was true. "I'm working for the farm just over there."_

" _Ah where we get the grapes for our wine? I own the bed and breakfast on the other side of this spring." He knew the place but couldn't afford the pricy rooms. "It looked like a very fine establishment."_

" _You should come stay with us one in a while." The giggled dropping the robe to the stony floor. Glass gasped and looked down shielding his eyes from her look. She climbed in and sat down at least the water hid anything important._

" _I'll have to do that when I'm able to." he told her._

" _I'm Glass by the way. No last name." He smiled_

" _I am Danny. Its short for Danielle." She said and giggled. "Danielle Pierce."_

" _Beautiful name." He said watching her run water over her arm._

" _Why thank you sir." She sighed and leaned back. He knew this woman from somewhere. He couldn't remember where._

" _Have we met before?" He asked looking at her. The woman looked at him a little surprised._

" _I shouldn't think so." She said standing up walking over toward him. He could see her breasts from the way she was walking. He turned away. Almost expecting her to come over to him. But when she didn't reach him he looked around again to see her sitting under the water fall. Her hands rested over her breasts so he didn't see them. But her eyes were closed._

' _Wow…' He thought. When she opened her eyes it looked almost like they were glowing. A golden bronze color, her blond hair running thinly now since it was wet._

" _Um...so do you come out here often?" He asked. She giggled and nodded her head._

" _Yes when its been a particularly rough day." She said stepping out of the cold spray. She sunk back into the water._

" _So I imagine its been pretty rough then?" She laughed heartily at this as if it were a joke._

" _Well of course." She said walking toward him again. "And my Masters wouldn't let up." She said almost touching him. "But I know you Mr. Glass...I've known what you've done...what has happened. The master of form has taken on your form and has been running around as you. Or you are the master of form...we can't tell. So the best thing for us to do...is get rid of both of you." Glass recoiled away from her._

" _Danny please I am Glass...I can proove it."_

" _Oh?" She leaned in her face just above his. "And how can you do that?" She giggled her eyes changed from the bronze they were to red._

" _Why aren't they green? I thought your eyes were green...Danny please…" He could feel her breath mixing with his._

" _Green...my eyes? Since when?"_

" _Always...they've always been green. Dannygirl, its me...its Zareth...Dan…" He gasped feeling the knife against his back slowly push in. He could taste blood. She knew just where to put that knife. But why was their just blood...why not oil too? He looked at his reflection in the water. He wasn't Zareth and Dannys reflection was the same. Was this...a memory? His breaths were coming in deep gasps now. She leaned forward kissing him then letting him go into the water._

" _I'd apologize but I'm not programmed to. Just know that in saying so I have no problems with you, its just programming."_

" _Danny...no…" His lungs hitched. He heard the sound of charging. He looked back up at Danny. Her gun was poised on him._

" _I am sorry…Zareth."_

Zareth jerked away with a yelp. He looked around the room he had to find it...He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out. Danny came running into the room and looked down at him since he was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Danny...let me ask you something." Zareth asked his hands were shaking and one of them had a gun. Danny noticed the gun in front of her face.

"Have you ever shot me by choice?" He asked. Dareth pulled Danny away from Zareth hugging her. Zane had her other side. Danny looked up at Zareth almost hurt. She reached up grabbing the barrel of the gun and placing it against her forehead.

"As far as I know no...but I've been having dreams lately...very vivid dreams about killing people." She took a deep breath and looked up at Zareth. "So i think its a very strong possibility that I have." Danny closed her eyes. "Please...don't miss…" She whispered.

It took a few moments before Danny heard the gun fall to the floor. Zareth gathered her up in his arms. She clung to him as if it was her only hope for survival. Almost as if she couldn't stay above water unless she held onto him. It were partly true.

"I'm sorry Danny...so sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered. When Danny pulled back her skin was white again and her wisp markings were back. Her eyes however were a light bronze color. Dareth and Zane were gone.

"I guess the spell wore off." Danny said.

"Hey...whats going on with your eyes?" He ran his finger over her cheek.

"I think it has something to do with how happy I am. If i'm happy and content they're green, if I'm sad or angry they're bronze. Mood eyes...imagine that huh?" She said and tried to laugh, but it was short lived. She felt the tears run down her cheeks again. He pulled her to him hugging her again.

(0)

Inky woke up in the night. She had to go to the bathroom. She undangled herself from the bodys that were around her. The air was kind of cold in there at night, but hot and muggy during the day. She wondered if this place ever seen snow.

The hallway was dark, but had a soft red glow from the emergancy lighting. She opened the door to the bathrooms and gasped. Their along the walls were nindroid after nindroid. An army of...Danny. Each one inside activation tanks. Reach one ready to destroy anything. She gasped feeling someone behind her. She looked up to see Captain Van. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth.

"I see you've found Gayas army hum? If she wanted to she could activate them all at the same time and they would all just go destroy a village like they've done before. Just like the Overlords stone army, but this one...works as a hive mind. If they were to activate...I don't think your Danny would be the same." Van smiled and leaned in. "That means no more mommy for you." He chuckled grabbing Inkys hair and pulled her head back dropping something into her mouth. He clapped his hand over her mouth as she tried to spit it out. The pain was incredible and her mind exploded. She could hear a voice in her head. A deep voice that burned as it spoke to her. She didn't realize just how loud she was screaming. Van couldn't hold her down so let her drop onto the floor and scream holding her head. Cryptor and Mindroid came running at the sound of Inkys distress. Eventually Inky just lay there breathing hard as if she had just ran a marathon. Van was confused. Cygnus walked over.

"Cuz'n? You okay now?" He put his hand on her back.

"It wasn't much...I just gave her a drop of dark matter." Van smiled looking down at Inky. "Just enough to corrupt her ink. Its no longer her element." Vans voice had changed so something new. Something more...female.

"From now on...despair will be her enemy. For it will take her eventually. Her ink will overtake her. It will kill her." The laugh was horrible.

"Gaya!" Cryptor spat. "Give me back my niece before I kill you myself."

"Oh I don't think father would like that to much."

"You aren't his daughter. He didn't have children. He had commanders. And I am one of his generals!"

"You are an excuse!" Gaya yelled. "You pale in comparison to me!" Gaya yelled.

"Granted...but that...is mine!" He pointed to Inky. "Unless you want to explain to your 'father' that I destroyed his whole network...then I suggest you give her back."

"Fine...but that ink...is corrupted by father. So...you know...finders keepers." She disappeared and Van fell to the floor unconscious. Cryptor ran over to Inky scooping her up in his arms. He tapped her cheek trying to get her to wake up.

"Inky…" He called to her. She opened her eyes. For a moment her eyes flashed purple and then back to blue.

"Uncle Cryptor?"

"Remember Cryptor...Despair will be her downfall!"

"Who?"

"Never you mind...just get some rest. Its still late in the night." He walked her back into the kitchen and covered her up.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: Thats it for this one. Hope you liked it. Onto the next one._**

* * *

 ** _Rest Stop:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Clockwork_**

Zareth absolutely refused to put Danny down unless she had to go to the rest room. Even during meals he had her right next to him. Even pulled the chair over so she would be close to him. He felt so bad about pointing a gun at her. The thought that he was about to pull the trigger on someone he loved so much hurt his own heart. What was worse is the fact that Danny hadn't smiled since, much less spoke a word to him. She told Aaron who attempted to make her smile that she felt like she were thinning out. Her processor just felt so raw to the touch that the least she did the less it hurt. So she let Zareth carry her around. At least for now.

At that moment he had her curled up in his lap as they listened to Clay who was looking on from the front of the room. A small laser pointer on a large map on the screen pointing out where Monstrux has attacked previously. Then where they had found Zareth and Danny.

"Clay I think we're ready for Zareth and Danny." Ava's voice called through the intercom over the door. Zareth lifted Danny up.

"Light as a feather." He whispered to her.

"I can't be that light." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Oh...beautiful. Theirs my sisters voice." He said kissing her forehead fondly. To him she looked incredibly tired. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes.

She jumped having heard Merlocks voice. She looked around to see Merlock who seemed a bit apologetic. She gave him a short smile before putting her head back against Zareths shoulder.

"We believe we found a rift for you." Robin said pointed toward the display. Zareth smiled.

"Danny look. Maybe its home." Zareth said. Danny nodded and pushed away from Zareth who placed her back on her feet.

"Then maybe we can at least sleep in our own beds." Danny said she walked toward the door. Zareth jumped up and ran after her.

"Danny? You okay babe?" He asked. Danny shook her head.

"I miss home. I wanna...I wanna go home." She admitted. That wasn't a problem was it? Zareth nodded.  
"I know I miss home too babe. But hey you gotta admit you got to see a lot of me right?" Zareth said. "Never been out of the fog for this long huh?" He asked. Danny looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah I missed you." Danny grabbed Zareths hand. "Come on...lets go to Skylars. We can have some real food." Danny said and walked off the ramp toward the rippling watery ground.

Their was a loud boom in the distance. Something red landed close by. It looked like a very large egg.

"What the…?" Clay walked over and pushed it with his shield. What sprang forth was large and incredibly oozy. It looked like slime. It latched onto the side of his shield and it began to smoke and fizzle. Clay yelled out. A few more were launched at them.

"Don't let them touch you!" Clay commanded. Danny watched one land right in the rift.

"Well he's going to new places." She said with a laugh dodging another that was aimed directly at them. Zareth kicked it right out of the air. Danny giggled and kicked one too. They both ended up laughing.

"To bad we don't have a metal chair huh Danny?" Zareth laughed being punched in the arm.

"I did that once!" She said.

"You killed the overlords daughter with a metal chair Danny...a metal chair!" Zareth yelled kicking another one.

"Yeah. The bitch deserved it." Danny crossed her arms and screamed having felt something red hot on her arm.

"Get it off her quick!" Aaron pulled something from his armor and set it onto her arm and wiped it off. When he pulled the towel away you could smell the burnt flesh. Danny looked at it and screamed, her head felt like it were swimming.

"Oh...Danny don't faint now." Zareth tapped her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm...I'm okay." She stood up leaning on both Zareth and Aaron.

"Hey...I thought your armor was green...whats up with the orange?" Danny asked running her fingers over it. It seemed to vibrate. Her arm popped and sputtered.

"Get them into the rift. They're who he's after!" Clay yelled. A few large gollum type creatures ran at them. One lobbed an egg at them. Zareth gasped as one hit his back and splattered. He and Danny fell through the rift, and landed hard on the grass in the park where they had been before. Danny brushed the slime from Zareths back. Luckily it wasn't so bad thanks to the layers. Their was only minor abrasions on his back.

"Come on babe...lets get you to Borgs." Zareth said. As he turned around and saw countless nindroids. He looked down at Danny.

"I don't think this is our ninjago… This is...nindroidtopia."

"Really…?" Danny crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Aww come on baby look at it." He chuckled. Danny rolled her eyes.

* * *

Inky felt heavy. She wasn't sure what was going on in her head. She heard a voice. A very small voice at first. Then it started to grow. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Heavy…" She whispered. She saw someones eyes come into view. It looked like they were under water. "So heavy…" She whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

It had to have been a few hours after that. She felt something cold on her lips. She opened her eyes to mindroid running an ice cub over her lips. She hadn't been swallowing very well the best thing to do was to give her water in small amounts. She swallowed a little.

"Don't close your mouth Inky. Keep it open. Its the only way Mindroids been able to give you water." Cryptor said. Inky just nodded and her eyes slid closed again. When she woke up she didn't see anyone around her. She slowly sat up looking around. Her head felt hot to the touch, she felt dizzy.

"Where?" She looked around again trying to see anyone. She slowly stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He couldn't hear anyone at all. She walked down the hallway.

"Uncle Cryptor? " She looked inside the room their was ink on the floor. Must have been where she had been before. She looked up turning on the light. She walked down the rows and rows of different nindroids that looked just like her mother.

'Would you like to now who Danny is?' She heard in her head. She looked around slightly tired. She nodded her head. 'Oh you poor dear I know fathers dark matter put its tole on you, but you'll be fine...for now.' The voice was sweet sounding.

"Okay." Inky said and sat down on the floor. Before her eyes she could see words, pictures, things.

'Your mother was a nindroid having been created by Dr. Julien and Dr. Spencer as nurses and doctors for the wars. They were never meant to be anything but that. I had better plans. I wanted them as my soldiers. So we captured Dr. Julien. Reprogrammed Dr. Spencer...and we released a test subject onto the world." The woman laughed watching the girl who was in a trance.

"You made my mom kill?"

"She was programmed to. If it weren't for the sibling code placed within Danny and her siblings they can not kill one another inadvertently ensuring that their wasn't any friendly fire. We couldn't fight each other. Brilliant really. Means she can't kill Zareth." Their was a slight feeling of anger within Gaya. Inky could feel it.

"Now...theirs a way I can get my Danny back. If they were able to use their primary weapon they will lose any functionality at all...their memory, their hard drive will be erased. Danny...would be dead."

Inky gasped and shook her head. "No…" She was weak.

"So...what say we make this interesting hum?" Gaya smiled in front of Inkys vision. "Push the button…" Inky tried to fight it, but their was something within her. Something that wouldn't allow her to stop.

"Inky?" It was cryptors voice. "We went out to fill of the tanks with food and water. We should have enough to get us back h…" Cryptor gasped seeing Inkys hand over the activate all button.

"Cryptor...help me…" She shook her head trying to turn away from it. But her fingers locked around the button. Cryptors arms were around her.

 _~Click~_


End file.
